Brotherly Love
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: And then there were three... after being chiseled from a block of marble to three individual pupils, there were three. Judai, Sho, and Johan, but who's the culprit... or is it the unknown whom they should be fearing and not each other?


_Hi! I've had this story boiling on my computer for a long time so I figured I should probably post it before it gets moldy. ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.  
_

* * *

"Gosh it's cold out!" Johan complained as his breath billowed out in a thick cloud and he wrapped his lime green gingham scarf tighter around his neck.

"For once I agree with you… and I mean **just this once**," Monjyome grunted as he shivered.

"Yeah," Judai started, " you know… I'm jealous of Fubuki," He stated as the elder Tenjoin sibling twirled around in circles.

"You shouldn't be, he doesn't have enough sense to know it's cold out," Asuka admitted.

"It's odd… it shouldn't be this cold so early…" Misawa noticed. Everyone stopped and looked at the stark gray sky. It was a rather unusually cold day in the middle of October. It was well below freezing and icicles formed quickly on anything wet. A blizzard had hit the Academy and they had let out. The whole gang had gotten off the island and headed for mainland. They were going away from what Judai and Johan had called "Snowy Fever."

"I think we're lost," Johan said abruptly. Everyone looked at him.

"What made you think that, Sherlock?" Monjyome asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I mean we have no idea where were at and-" Johan explained.

"It's called sarcasm, you French bonbon!" Monjyome yelled.

"I'm not French, I'm European!" Johan shouted back. Everyone sweatdropped and immediately regretted it as they froze.

"Oh no, here they go again," Sho groaned as both bluenette and the raven haired teens stood with their noses inches apart and sparks were flying between their eyes. Judai went and grabbed Johan's scarf and Tyranno grabbed Monjyome's jacket. They both pulled to separate the two.

"There… that ought to stop it," Misawa sighed. Suddenly, Johan perked up.

"Hey, I recognize this place…" He shouted and ran off into an alley.

"I guess he forgot about the argument," Sho whispered to Tyranno as Monjyome walked off into the opposite alley grumbling something about finding his own way.

Suddenly, a crash echoed into the air, followed by an, "Eeep!" Everyone turned to the alley Johan had disappeared into.

"Johan!" They all shouted and ran into the alley. Ice was splintered all over the alley. Johan lay on the ground, looking up at the wall. He noticed everyone and looked at them, confusion scribbled on his face.

"Johan, are you okay?" Judai asked as he kneeled down by his friend.

"Uh, yeah sure…" He answered distractedly. He stood and looked at a wet spot on the wall. It was even with his neck.

"What happened?" Misawa inquired. Johan looked at him.

"I-I don't know. I was walking when I saw something shiny. I bent down to examine it when something hit the wall, shattered, and froze," He shrugged. Misawa examined the wall and Judai snickered.

"Leave it to Johan to find something shiny," he laughed.

"Did it hit the wall and then freeze, or was it already frozen?" Misawa asked over the laughter. Johan stopped pouting and thought for a moment.

"Uh, I think it froze after it hit the wall," He said. Misawa plucked something off the embarrassed European's shoulder. It was a piece of ice. He examined it and the wall for a couple of seconds before relenting.

"Well, this proves my thesis. It was a liquid before it froze, meaning that it was a highly freezable liquid," he explained.

"I knew I felt something wet on my shoulder, but soon after I felt it, it got really cold," he said. Misawa looked at him seriously.

"If that thing had hit it's target, you're neck would be frozen and if it didn't kill you, you'd be in a coma-like state," He stated. Johan gulped, looking stupid and confused. Judai mirrored that look.

"But who'd want to kill Johan?" Judai asked, concerned for his friend's life.

"I'm sure I don't know… maybe you do?" Asked Misawa, giving Johan a sharp glance. Johan put a lot of thought into it.

"Maybe…" he whispered, a look crossing his face, "naw… I don't know why'd he want to kill me now," He said. Everyone looked at him questioningly, but just as Judai opened his mouth, another screech sounded in the air. Everyone whipped around and ran to the other alley.

"Oh gosh-" Fubuki started. There, on the frozen cement ground, lay Monjyome. His face was light blue and his body was going through spasms. A thin needle-like bullet stuck in his neck. Misawa and Tyranno ran to his side as everyone else huddled around.

"What in the world happened?" Sho asked, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Misawa merely shook his head and placed his fingers on the shaking teenager's throat. His hand flinched back in shock.

"My- his throat is frozen shut! He can't breath and he's suffocating!" He shouted. Suddenly, the twitching teen stopped moving. All was quiet save for a sob from Asuka.

"He's not dead, just… in almost a suspended animation," Misawa whispered somberly. He glanced up at Johan.

"I don't know whom exactly he was aiming for, but this could have happened to you," He said. Johan gasped. He had a look of guilt on his face, almost as if he thought it was his fault.

"Who would do this?" He asked no one and everyone at the same time. No one spoke. Misawa ejected the bullet from the still teenager's neck. He examined it.

"It seems it was filled with a liquid and when it escapes, it freezes," he explained, then muttered under his breath, "ingenious." Johan heard.

"Yeah, it may be 'ingenious' Misawa, but that almost killed Chazz!" He snarled, his voice filled with vehemence, that it scared everyone, even Karen (the crocodile,) gave a little 'eep.' The (somewhat) sadistic genius flinched away as if something bit him. Everyone looked at the fuming European for a few seconds before the flames behind his emerald eyes died down and the same, stupid look occupied his face once again. Soon, horror took over his handsome face.

"Uh, I'm sorry Misawa… I don't know what came over me… I just-" Johan began, searching his thick head for the right words. Misawa silenced him with a nod.

"It's all right… and you're right, I should be ashamed of myself," he said. He looked down at Monjyome, looked into his wide, empty eyes. Misawa was forced to look away from the dead gaze that was staring him down, never blinking, never moving from the spot they were stuck on.

"Come on, guys, we should get him to a hospital." Jim finally announced. Everyone nodded and walked out of the alley, with Tyranno carrying Monjyome.

* * *

_And there you have it. That's just the first chapter, and I want to know if you liked it so in other words... I'M HOLDING MY STORY HOSTAGE! Just kidding, but still, I'm begging for reviews!_


End file.
